


What You Overcome

by ikrebs



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikrebs/pseuds/ikrebs
Summary: Beck Mitchell is a sixteen year old freshman in high school who desires to find purpose in his life. When everyone in his family seems to abandon him, will he be able to find someone who loves him for who he is?





	1. A New Neighborhood

Chapter 1: A New Neighborhood

Beck panted as he struggled to continue running his route around his new neighborhood. His father had just left a week ago which changed the balance in his world. For as long as he could remember, his mother and father fought constantly every day for fourteen years. In fact, he realized he couldn't remember a time when his parents had been truly happy with each other. It was a huge relief to not have to deal with the yelling, but the divorce forced his mother to adjust to not having the finer things in life his father could afford by being a famous author.

He and his mother had to move to a smaller house than they were used to. Life in Westwood, Massachusetts without his cheating father wasn't the worst thing he had to deal with. But his mother was a different story. Even though she didn't love his father she stopped caring about life completely, which meant he would have to get a job soon. She hadn't went to college and had never needed to work. Until now, but she didn't have any desire to start over again.

The one person in his life who was his rock was and will always be his Aunt Tami. She introduced him to music and football as a way of mentally and physically working out his feelings. Aunt Tami may have not always been around as much as he would want, but she came as much as she could. She was a lawyer with a well-known law firm until his parent's divorce. She quit her job and moved closer to help support Beck and her sister.

Coming to a stop, Beck noticed a large light blue house full of loud laughter. In the window, there were four younger kids playing what seemed to be Jenga. Looking closely inside, Beck noticed three girls that looked to be his age. A taller red headed girl caught his eye as she continued to talk animatedly to two other girls who she looked close with. All of a sudden, she looked out the window and caught his eye. Feeling a little guilty for acting like a creep, he drank the rest of his water and headed back to his new house to prepare for the first day of school. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparing for the First Day of High School and a Certain Ginger's Point of View

The alarm clock on Beck's Iphone rang. Grumbling to himself, Beck shut his alarm off so it wouldn't wake up his mother. Putting on a white tank top and red athletic shorts, Beck prepared himself for his morning workout. He took out his weights and started lifting. When his limit was reached, Beck went into the shower. After showering, Beck combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and put on deodorant. Pulling on a new white tank top, Beck put on his boxers, cleanly washed blue jeans, his signature black leather jacket, and his DJ headphones. Realizing the bus would arrive soon, Beck packed his backpack full of notebooks, his laptop, and pencils. He quickly grabbed an apple to eat while waiting for the bus. Beck could faintly hear his mother grumbling; it was probably from a hangover. He opened the door, and saw the three girls from inside the light blue house. All three girls were stunning, but it was clearly evident the blonde and the brunette were closer than just friends. The redhead he was eyeing before noticed him and winked.

The Day Before (Chloe's POV)

Chloe sighed as she waited for Stacie and Aubrey to come. It seemed they were late again doing "stuff" but refused to admit they were practically in a relationship. Those two better wake up before they hurt themselves, she thought to herself. Chloe's younger siblings, Catelyn, Chris, Cody, and Crista were quietly playing Jenga in the background surprisingly being silent for once in their lives. 

Finally Stacie and Aubrey arrived holding hands, but something looked different about them. "Stacie asked me out on a date tonight!" Aubrey exclaimed, looking the happiest Chloe had ever seen her be even though she had known her for fifteen years. Stacie looked as excited as Aubrey, however she was better at holding her excitement in.

"I'm happy for you guys, I just wish Tom would notice me. I mean, are all guys stupid or something?" Just as Chloe said that, a guy that looked to be around her age she had never seen before stopped in front of her house. He certainly looked attractive enough, with his muscles and six-pack, maybe Tom would become jealous of him getting all her attention? I mean, guys use girls all the time so why would one guy care if I use him? Continuing to look in the window, the new guy Chloe had never seen before kept looking as if he had never seen a happy family before. Chloe met his eyes and felt a connection she had never felt before. He looked sheepish for a second than schooled his expression to show nothing. He took a sip from his water bottle and started jogging.

"Who was that guy?" Stacie asked "I never saw him before," she continued. "He looks like he just moved to the neighborhood recently. Do you guys think he is attracted to me?" Chloe asked. "He certainly would be the stupidest guy to not like you. How has your relationship with Tom going?" Aubrey asked. "For some reason Tom refuses to pay attention to me. But not for long. If I make Tom jealous of someone as hot as him or even hotter he will be climbing all over me for attention," Chloe stated.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fan fiction story ever. Its more of an experiment for myself to explore writing in different styles, so don't be nervous or shy to comment if something doesn't look right or make sense and I will fix it as soon as I can. Also, if you think if I should continue please comment.


End file.
